


Baking with Friends

by spikesgirl58



Series: 14 days of Christmas [1]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: What's Christmas without some goodies from the kitchen?
Series: 14 days of Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050131
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Baking with Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_boelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A_boelyn).



The Doctor was not a man who complained about loneliness, although he struggled with it more than most folks. Have your home planet blown up and your entire race exterminated and loneliness becomes your new best friend.

He twisted a random knob and sighed.

“I miss Donna,” he said to the TARDIS. She was home with her family. The Doctor was very low on Donna’s mother’s list of people to see – ever- so he declined an invitation. He knew that she’d be along, with her grandfather in tow for the New Year and that cheered him a little.

The TARDIS thrummed back and he smiled. “I know, old girl, you and me, just like always. I’d just like to be, oh, I don’t know, somewhere fun, somewhere safe…”

He nearly fell to the floor as the Tardis shivered and flung herself into action. He dragged his way up to the console and started pushing buttons. “What are you doing? I was just talking! No, no, no….”

As abruptly as it started, the TARDIS stopped. This time he nearly ended up over a railing. “You think this is funny, don’t you?” He swore he could hear the TARDIS laughing back.

Setting his clothes to rights, he walked to the door and peeked cautiously outside, ready to slam it shut should the situation call for it. He closed the door almost immediate at the sight of a huge bear towering over the TARDIS. When nothing happened, he tried again. No changing in the bear’s stance and he realized it was stuffed. Next to it hung a noose.

The Doctor made a face at that. Another look and he was rewarded by the head of a sailfish with a leg sticking out of its mouth.

“What on Earth?” he started to ask and spun at the sound of someone approaching.

“Who’s there?” The person was roly poly and wearing a dark robe with a large fur collar. He was bald and hold a rolling pin in front of him as a weapon.

It only took The Doctor a moment to recognize him. “Uncle Fester!”

“Oh wow!” Fester lowered the rolling pin and hurried over to him. “My horoscope said someone would drop in, but I never expected to see you.”

The Doctor grinned and held out his arms, but Fester headed for the TARDIS and hugged it instead. The Doctor lowered his arms, feeling a bit awkward.

“Hi ya, Doc!” Then it was his turn. The hug was rough and Fester reeked slightly of mold and mothballs, but the affection was genuine and heartfelt. The slighted feeling fled and The Doctor hugged him back.

“Interesting cologne, Uncle Fester.”

“Thanks.” The man beamed so brightly, the Doctor was inclined to put on sunglasses. “I got some for Gomez. He’s taking Morticia to Paris for the New Year. She doesn’t know yet.”

“Excellent. A night of singing and dancing, eh?” The Doctor clicked his tongue.

“Oh, right! The party never ends in the catacombs.” Fester giggled.

That set the Doctor back and he looked around the front room a bit more. “No… no, I should think not.”

“What bring you here?”

“I’m not sure honestly. What’s the story with that poor fellow?” He indicated a cage with a bat in it?” He drew closer. “Hello, little guy?”

The bat flapped its wings listlessly and shook his head. “We aren’t really sure. He’s been off his feed for a week.”

The Doctor reached in. “Fruit bat?”

“Vampire.”

The Doctor snatched his hand away a second before the bite. “You don’t want my blood, big guy. You really will have issues them. So, Fester, where is everyone?”

“I don’t know. I asked, “Who wants to help me with cookies?” and the next thing you know, the place is a mausoleum. Not that that’s bad normally.”

“What sort of cookies?”

Fester made a face. “I’m almost embarrassed to say.”

“You can tell me anything. I’m the Doctor.” He gestured to the TARDIS. “Besides, who am I going to tell?”

“Okay.” Fester kicked at the carpet with one foot and mumbled something.

“Come again, I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Sugar cookies.”

“But they are delightful!” At Fester’s crestfallen expression, The Doctor suddenly understood. “… and probably not something your family embraces normally.”

Fester shook his head. “They don’t understand. I don’t want to, but I can’t resist them.”

The Doctor threw an arm around Fester’s shoulders. “So, do you like think and crispy or thick and soft.”

“You like them, too?” Fester was gobsmacked.

“I do, indeed.”

“Would you… would you help me?”

At Fester’s hopeful expression, The Doctor laughed. “I would be honored.” He looked around, then murmured. “Does Grandmamma have any of that dandelion wine still around?”

“Lots of it.”

The front door swung open and Morticia Addams glided in accompanied by her husband and a cloud of snow. The children raced in and headed upstairs with their packages. They were both eager to change clothes and go out sledding.

“Lurch, would you bring along the rest of the… _Cara_ what is that?”

“What is what, Mon _Cher_?” She held out her arm, expecting him to chew his way up it. When he didn’t, she pouted just a bit, just enough to be pretty while doing it. She took off her wrap and spread it over a chair to dry and, with any luck, someone would slip on the water that dripped from it. It wasn’t Christmas with a visit to the Emergency Room.

She moved into their front room and paused at the sight of a police box in the middle of the room. “I see what you mean.”

“That must mean—” Gomez broke off. “ _Cara_ , do you hear that?”

“It sounds like rusty nails being pulled out. Fester must be singing.” She followed the noise to the kitchen.

There were no surfaces in the room that weren’t flour covered, including part of the ceiling. There were decorated and partially decorated cookies everywhere and in the middle of it all were two men, well, one man and Fester.

Gomez appeared at her elbow. “Well, my word, it’s The Doctor! I thought that police box looked familiar.”

“Hello!” The Doctor giggled and touched heads with Fester. “We have company.”

“Naw, they live here. You’re the company.”

“I’m the company?” The Doctor patted his suit jacket and clouds of flour _poofed_ up and he coughed a bit. 

“What on Earth are you boys up to?”

Gomez held up an empty bottle. “I’d say about 25 ounces of Grandmamma’s dandelion wine, give or take.”

“Gomez, my love, why don’t you take these two into the parlor while I clean up the kitchen. Grandmamma will faint if she sees it like this.”

“Sorry about the flour,” The Doctor said, suddenly somber. “There was a packaging accident.”

“I’m not worried about the flour, but if she sees all these wholesomely baked cookies, she will cry!”

The Doctor rubbed his temple slowly and sighed. “It has been a long time since I’ve had a meal like that, Grandmamma.”

“I’m glad you liked it. And the wine. I hadn’t been brave enough to try it myself.”

Morticia smiled at The Doctor. “I hope you will stay the night with us. The children would love to have you here for Christmas.”

“Well, I usually am more in the way.”

“Not at all, old boy. We love having guests – the more the merrier.” Gomez looked back over his shoulder from stoking up the fire. “We wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Well, all right, but let me tuck into the TARDIS and see what I can find to put under the tree.” Smiling he stood, but in his heart, he was crying. He didn’t want to leave, didn’t know why he was going to and hated himself for being so alone, yet unwilling to be with people.

He entered the TARDIS and sighed. Walking to the console, he flipped a switch and braced for the shaking. Nothing happened. He frowned, throwing another switch. The TARDIS remained quietly humming. “What’s wrong, old girl?”

The door opened back up and his jaw dropped. “But I need to leave.”

More of the TARDIS’s functions started to shut down. “You don’t want to.”

He walked to the door and looked out at the family gathered around the scrawny pine tree. They were laughing and just enjoying each other’s company. Grandmamma and Lurch were playing a card game, the children were sitting on their father’s knee as he read them a very different version of _A Christmas Carol_. “I don’t deserve that happiness.”

 _One day a year, you do._ The thought popped into his head. Just then his phone rang. He looked at the number and grinned.

“Donna!”

“Happy Christmas, Doctor,” Donna shouted over the background noise. 

“Happy Christmas, Donna. Everything all right?”

“Yeah, Mom got a little tipsy and now she and Grandad are dancing in the kitchen. We have a few folks in.”

“So I hear. Are you having fun?”

“I am, but I miss you. I feel badly that you are all by yourself.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. I’m not alone at all.”

“I don’t believe you.”

The Doctor stuck his head outside the TARDIS. “Hey, everyone, say merry Christmas to Donna!”

“Merry Christmas, Donna!” the Addams family thundered back.

“Oh, you’re with friends. I’m so relieved.”

“Not friends, Donna. This is the time for family. Good night.” He turned off the phone and walked back towards the fire. “Have I ever taught you how they sing Christmas carols on Poosh?”


End file.
